Are You Listening?
by Dani Hitachiin
Summary: Kaoru is losing Hikaru, but maybe it isn't to late to get him back.


**Are You Listening?**

**A/N: This is a Hikaru/Kaoru fan fic, if you do not like this pairing please leave, thanks.**

**Haha Im back! I have been reading stories of these two and decided to try to write my own. It's more of an angst story than anything; it will have mentions of Hikaru/Haruhi…okay lots of mentions of Hikaru/Haruhi. Don't worry Haruhi lovers I won't make her evil, I actually do like her, just not with Hikaru.**

**This is my first fic for this anime so go easy on my, I'm going to try, please review!**

**Chapter one: What makes you happy hurts me…**

**Kaoru's POV**

I watched as my brother sat next to her, he chatted with her and laughed with her, like he used to do with me. I remember when I was the only one he paid attention too, but then she came in and ruined it. She is stealing him away and she doesn't even know it, how can she not know?

I sigh and look back down at the table, not having anything else to do all the fan girls where over by Hikaru and Haruhi.

"Are you okay, Kao-chan?" I look over at Honey-senpi and force a smile.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" I ask, still wearing that fake smile.

"You look sad," he looks at me for a moment, "Want to have some cake with me?" He asks.

"No thank you, I'm not really hungry," I say and he nods and then runs off to Mori-senpi.

I give my twin another sad glance before getting up and leaving the music room. I feel my heart break a little when no one notices me leave; no one actually cares about me.

Not even my own brother, my twin.

Why would he when he has her, she replaced me, I laugh bitterly as I walk down the hallway.

That carriage turned back into that grubby pumpkin, the spell was over and it took my one love with it.

But I will force myself to be happy, for him, I don't want him to be sad because of me. So I will be happy on the outside, but I will be dying on the inside.

**88888888**

I lay on my bed, my headphones over my ears, I close my eyes and let my mind drift, focusing on the music. I felt my eyes start to burn as the words drifted into my ears and I found that I did need someone to hold me.

I cover my face with my hands and squeeze my eyes shut, where was he when I needed him? Why couldn't he be here with me?

I couldn't stop the sob that escaped my lips and it was like the dam broke and I couldn't stop. I turned over and buried my face in my pillow and I sobbed, I cried for everything I had lost. I cried till I had no energy to cry, I just laid there, tears falling silently down my cheeks.

After a while, I don't know how long I wiped my eyes and slowly sat up. I looked at the door, a small part of me waiting to see him come through the door with that smile that always cheered me up.

But no, he wasn't there and I sucked in a breath, forcing myself not to cry again, telling myself to be strong.

I turned my music off and laid my headphones on my nightstand and I get up and I leave the room.

As I walk down the hall, I suddenly wish I didn't leave my room. There standing in front of me was Hikaru and Haruhi and they were kissing.

I swallowed and ran back into my room, making sure to shut the door quietly; I couldn't let him know I was upset.

**88888888**

_Help me calm this hurricane before this moment slips away. Are you listening? Are you listening? Don't look away, hear me say, I need you now, I need now…._

I felt my eyes burn again at the words, they explained my feelings so well, and I blinked rapidly, forcing the tears back. I couldn't cry I wasn't going to cry, I have to stay strong for him!

But how much more can I take? Can I keep watching Haruhi steal him away? I don't think I'm strong enough to watch as I lose him forever.

**88888888**

"Kaoru, what's wrong?" I looked up and saw Hikaru looking at me worriedly.

"Nothing, why would you think something's wrong?" I put on my fake smile.

He wraps his arms around me and can't help the way I melt into his embrace.

"You can't hide things from me, Kao, we are twins after all," he murmurs against my hair.

"I'm fine, Hika," I whisper into his chest.

"Then why are you avoiding me? Why won't you talk to me?" He asks me and I feel myself break more.

"You have Haruhi," I say, looking up at him.

He laughs and hugs me tighter, "Baka," he says affectionately.

I look up at him with a confused look on my face.

"Me and Haruhi are just friends," he says as he runs his fingers through my hair.

"B-but I saw you kissing her," I stammer, feeling a small glimmer of hope.

He pulls away slightly and cups my cheek, "We both decided that we didn't really click." He says and then there is a pair of lips against mine.

I stand there in shock, unsure if this was real or not, wanting to pinch myself to make sure it was. And then I feel his tongue pressing against my lips, I part them and his tongue slips inside.

I feel my knees go weak, if it wasn't for his arm around my waist I would have crumpled to the floor. He pulls back and I open my eyes slowly and he smiles at me and for the first time in months I smile for real.

**8888888**

**A/N: *sighs* Well that was a flop, that wasn't very good, everyone was OOC! *goes to emo corner and grows mushrooms* the song mentioned was **_**The Great Divide **_**by Emmy Rossum, beautiful song. Anyway, leave a review if you want, maybe I will write another story for these two.**


End file.
